Hearts Abound
by Grimora-and-Winterpaw
Summary: Grimora and Winterpaw met long ago as children. Now they meet as close to adults. She was a soulbound Warlock and he a Will chosen Druid. Will these hearts come together? And what shall they discover in the continant of Kalimdor?
1. Prologue

(I don't own anything in Warcrat or WoW, but I own the characters Grimora and Winterpaw Cloudfeather, so pshaw)

Kalimdor was a peaceful continent, full of mysteries and intriguing creatures. Among these were the Orcs. Green skinned, brown (tinted sometimes other colors) eyed, tusked mammals. Built tough and physically terrifying, they were nomads, moving in troupes. Among these many a troupes was the Blood-curds, a most recent cluster of orcs. They'd produced many Shamanistic fellows and hard skinned Warriors, but never had they had a hero like this.

Growing up, she was an odd orcling. Her parents had been killed when saving her from a band of the Burning Legions hounds. Strangely enough, one of the hounds had brought her home before being found by the guard. As the leading shaman Ujayani, a fellow Horde troll, touched her, his face went into shock as to where her powers lay. Demonic embracing was always against their ways, but many of the Demon Order had saved them in battles with the Alliance.

Setting her down, the Shaman gave her his blessing of a prospering life and he went off to make a note to find a trainer and mentor for her. The babe cooed and held a little stuffed worg her father had fashioned for her before his ending day. They had been Worg Breeders and Herders. The dogs were loyal as old small dogs humans had in their homes.

Orcs, Trolls, Tauren, the and well walking again Forsaken were band together as the Horde. In this treaty, they were not permitted to kill one another but help alike. Orgrimmar became her home once she hit ten years old.

Along the way, she met a Tauren troupe called the Cloudwalkers. Looking about through them, she met a little white male Tauren. Moving up beside him, she touched his hand to get his attention.

"What's your name?" she asked softly, those tiny blue eyes very startling for an orc to have. She hugged her stuffed worg tightly, hoping her question or talking to him hadn't offended him.

"I'm Winterpaw Cloudfeather, I got the name when we went through Winterspring, or, well, my parents anyways." The small Tauren snorted, his voice child like but deep like all bulls of the race. He stood well over four feet already, making the small female orc feel, well, tinnier. "What's your name?"

"Me? I'm Grimora. My parents died before I could take their last name…" She sighed, hugging her worg more, trying not to think of their death to which she'd witnessed.

"Hey, hey… Cheer up! We'll be getting to the Crossroads soon. I'm going to Camp Narache to learn to be a great Druid! How about you?" Winterpaw asked, trying to shake the tears away from the little orcs eyes.

"I'm going to be a Warlock…they say I'm bound to be one of the corrupt…oh! I hate Fate!" She whined, hugging her arms more. Winter, as she nicknamed him, picked the small orc up with boundless strength and set her on his shoulders with a grunt. The hump in the middle of his back hadn't shown up much yet, but it'd grow in time to his disappointment.

Wearing a dress, it rode up on her, but she didn't mind in the least, liking the view of being tall. Giggling, she ran her hands through the thick and slightly matted fur of Winter and bending over, she planted a small kiss on his soft furred muzzle, getting a purring like grunt out of him. She hugged her worg doll closer and sat without another sound, enjoying the air, her time on the journey, and time with Winter, her new best friend.


	2. Meetings

Chapter One

The sun was blazing hot and she'd walked for hours trying to find water in the dense forest. Her imp was the only companion she'd had for seven years besides the first five years in the dank Undercity with her trainer. Brushing past some bushes, she came upon some nice Silverleaf, exactly what she needed! 'Ah Mulgore…what a place…' she thought to herself.

Once she had all from it she could harvest, the young female warlock turned and caught a whiff of running water. The musty smell of something it always caught her attention to find it. Or maybe she was just lucky. Shaking her head, she ran towards it, her imp hopping happily along. Demon or no, the little creature enjoyed water as much as the next living thing on Azeroth.

Scooping some into her mouth, Grimora failed to see the gigantic white Tauren moving her way. But to her luck, the little hopping demonic soul saw the big bull first. Taking out her fishing pole that was portable, she stuck on a worm found from rain that she stored away as well. The hook plopped in the water and she waited patiently for anything to give a tug.

As the big male got closer, he scratched his fur and looked in the warlock's direction. Warlock? Where had he heard that before? 'Ah well, I'll ask her what business she has in Mulgore.' Moving slowly, he made his posture proud but slightly threatening incase the smaller creature meant harm to their land or kin. Getting closer, he kind of liked the look of the female orc. 'Female? Wow, I must be a lucky Tauren to find one of these around!' he chuckled to himself. But the huge behemoth failed to sense the wolves that trotted closer.

One snarled and grabbed his ankle. Letting out a loud bellow, the young Druid grabbed the wolf and hefted him, chucking the weight of the dog towards some rocks. Turning, the Tauren started his stomping run towards the Warlock, hoping to the Earthmother she'd help him.

To his luck, the young female sat up when her imp tugged on the battledress she wore. It was thick blood red, with gold trim around the neck and low enough to show off the bust she though to her self was impressive. Around her stomach there was a hole, and the back was bare. On the arms of the one-piece outfit, the sleeves were one piece, a hole for her forefinger, one for her thumb, and one large hole for her other fingers. Around her lower waist area, it splayed open, showing off her legs and some of her underwear, or, what she called, 'battle short shorts'. Around the top of the large cut open bottom was a spider web like design, gold material from her former teacher in the pattern.

Putting her staff on her back, she summoned fear like no other. Thrusting the power out, it caught the wolf closest to the running giant. The feeling chilled the mutt until it ran around aimlessly. Howling and snarling, the third wolf from before came after the heels of the Tauren now. Letting the other wolf run around, she summoned dark powers from the depths of her Will, she cursed the wolves and her imp fried the one as it got close.

As the bull passed her, he looked her over even more, wondering who she was and why her face brought up old memories. But Grimora was intent on saving the Tauren's life, not wanting him to die too young and in his prime. Giggling, she feared the other frying wolf until it died along with the other two who were long gone.

Turning back to her fishing pole, she saw the snug line leading to the water. Pulling at it, she pulled out a well over twenty pound Whitesclae Salmon. Handing it to her fellow demon, he fried it and put nice fresh spices on it, making sure it was well done for the two mammals. Rummaging through her pack, she took out a healthstone. Smiling, she handed it to the huffing, worn, and bleeding Druid. Searching more, she took out a pack of bandages; she cleaned the wound and made it 'all better' so to say.

Upon touching his fur, she noticing and felt the texture of it. Looking up into the eyes of the now eating Tauren, she recognized him and lovingly white fur. Touching his horns, she turned him to face her. The sitting Tauren blinked, wondering what was going on and also wondering why, in all the world, he wasn't panicing…

"Winter?" she asked softly, her blue eyes amazing, like the wide open sky but darker like the vast sea. Snorting, the Tauren scratched his head, remembering the little female orc he'd met long before his training.

"Grimora?" he murmured out the name in a gruff voice. Their two blue eyes meeting, his heart gave an extra beat and she burst out a smile, jumping at him and hugging him close.

"I thought I'd never see you again! I mean, we met so long ago, and we were so long and far apart, but this, this, this is destiny or something like!" And as she rambled on, he couldn't help but feel more clam than he'd ever been around anyone, even his _shan'do_, his good master. Chuckling, he plucked her up from the ground in one swoop. And as he stood, he sat her on his shoulders again.

Her dress bunched up again, but in this meeting, no one seemed to mind. His hump had grown in and she sat up much taller than years ago. And he'd added at least four more feet to his height mind you. Winterpaw was a lofty bull and very wet fit (and lanky) for his race. After chatting up a storm, Grimora yawned, laying forward gently on the big guy, but he pulled her down and carried her. Exactly resembling a horse would carrying a child. No trouble at all.

But their loving luck ran out when it started raining. The imp pointed at the lit area of Bloodhoof Village. Nodding, Winterpaw hovered over the still tired Grimora, trying to get out of the cold droplets and to see if the female would like to join him in his numerous quests.

-

Puffing in exhaustion, a young man trots up, whispering to his group and eyeing the lone elf of them. The lithe elf had no great reservoir of magic, but he got by with his great skill of the blade. Smiling to himself, he rubbed the edge of his new axe that was his training weapon. The humans of the tiny group had frowned on him since the General had demanded that someone take him. Only Sayric, the human Paladin, had had pity on him but it turned to a friendship that he wished would never break.

Getting up, he noticed the rain pattering down on them. He went roaming off a little in the field. Even though he was a warrior, he still had his Night Elven tie to Nature. He watched as a hawk caught up a mouse for his dinner.

Suddenly, a bulky bounding Tauren came running his way, growling and snorting, telling the elf to move. Being a warrior and all, the Night Elf stood his ground. He flung his arms around the big creature, hanging onto the white fur. Winterpaw growled at him but couldn't stop. Grimora coughed, her whole body shaking with the newly acquired cold. Even if Winter was warm, he couldn't do enough to get her properly warm.

-

Arriving at the Inn, the elf dropped off of the huge being, not even conscious anymore. Winterpaw himself passed out, but he made sure to fall on his side. The guards outside saw the scene and went over to help them. The goblins took in the elf and orc, putting them in one bed, and huge Winter in another.

Breathing evenly now, the lavender skinned elf and sweet orc snuggled, not even aware of whom they were or where. His dark green hair was pinned back but coming off loosely. Grimora's was already frayed around her face, tickling the Night Elf's nose.


	3. Taking Names

The sunrise was graceful, elegant, and downright scary. First, the orc girl had woken up. Her bright blue eyes looking around the strange place. Her hands moved but felt hair. Looking over, she looked up that line of grass colored hair to see a most handsome face beside her. The nose was broken, but it suited the tough looking texture. Shaking her mental state, Grimora looked around more, her eyes finding Winterpaw, sprawled out in the bed next to them.

Cursing gently, she backed out of the bed, only to be stricken with her whole body aching. Her nose was so stuffed it hurt too. These small movements woke up the elf, who jerked up, his hair falling around his face making him look wild. She kinda liked the look, but the male behind the elf wasn't so happy.

Winterpaw let out a deafening roar, his eyes blazing crazily as he broke the bed with his weight and sudden shifting. He made his way to the elf, only to fall face onto the second bed, catching nothing. Grimora felt arms around her, a soft word in her ear, and then they were outside. Winter went into a frenzy, not even the trained guards could stop him from destroying market stands or shacks. Grimora was holding onto the elf, him holding her piggyback style like she weighed nothing. Leading the Tauren out, they started getting into thicker trees, until they met a small but long cliff side, also part of a waterfall.

Smashing could be heard and the poor elf didn't think of anything but fighting. Grimora was lucky she'd been taught by the Undead, learning some common from the freshly dead. She touched the elf's shoulder, blue eyes meeting two silver shining orbs.

"What is your name? I'm Grimora…" she murmured, smiling at the seemingly startled male. The elf gave her a puzzled look since he didn't know her orcish language. But a couple more times of pointing to herself and saying Grimora gave him the idea of her name.

"A-nel….Anel Metalhand…" he murmured in chopped words himself. Clearing his throat, he did as she had by pointing and repeating. She smiled up at him again, which he returned. But the Druid found them, and sent Anel flying into the river breathless. The female orc backed away, scared of her old friend for a few seconds before he settled. Anel was swimming, but the current was too much for even a warrior. Feeling that she was about to lose a new friend, she quickly called out to something with wings, something big, some thing that could save Metalhand.

A dark portal opened, a being cramming her way through the tiny opening. Winter stood a little ways away from her, watching as her eyes glazed over with a power that made his skin crawl. The being that came out looked like something out of a dirty show. 'One of the dirtiest shows…' thought Winterpaw, his eyes looking over the succubus.

"Find and save Anel Metalhand." Grimora commanded the demon, her voice thick with something. Once the power left her, she felt faint, but wanted so much to see the elf safe.

The demon let her wings stretch and flew out, finding the elf holding on, his arm bulging with enough strength to push back his death. Swooping down, she picked him up even though he protested to no end. Bringing him back up, her wings flapping with effort, but she got him back next to her Mistress. Anel was out cold, his body with such a lack of energy that any more fighting would be the real end.

Setting him down, Grimora took off her over jacket, wrapping it around him in effort to keep him warm. Cursing more, she pulled him back from the edge and back to the edge of the thick woods.

"Winter, could you get a fire going? Please?" The sad little plead in the 'please' caught him off guard. Grunting, Winter pushed things around until he could get enough wood and leaves to start a fire.

Cradling Anel's head, Grimora felt content, hugging the elf close and feeling tired from the summoning, she slumped over a bit. The succubus sat down on a rock, watching the Tauren work and her Mistress sleep. She'd been called out for a reason, now she could just relax and wait until she could feed. Stretching out, she laid back over the flat sheet rock, sunning her virtually pale skin.

Winter got the fire roaring and sat by it, not bothering to help his friend or that evil thing she saved. Speaking of the devil, Anel woke, one hand coming up to rub his face.

"Where am…I?" he questioned to no one and anyone. Grimora stirred awake as she felt him shift a little out of her lap. They met eyes and smiled, both turning redder than beats. The little action made Winterpaw want to hurl. The succubus got up herself, clomping over to her Mistress.

"Hail Mistress Grimora! I am your loyal servant, your very own demon fresh from the Nether Realm." she stated, leaning onto one hip. Succubus' and Incubus' always made things sensual no matter what action it was. Blushing more, Grimora nodded and got up, Anel doing the same but eyeing the large bull.

The orc warlock padded over to the river, seeing little fish to invite to supper. Anel followed her, eyeing the blue sky, clouds, and woods that seemed to surround them on every side but the cliff. Grimora whirled around, grabbing his hand and pulling him further upstream. While she was thinking of fish, Anel was too busy looking at her to detect the worgling that was running right from the side.

A scream brought him out of it and he turned fast enough that his hand slapped over the eyes of the wolf, making it snarl. Anel roared and summoned the great strength all Warriors of Metalhand were known for and smash his fist into the muzzle of the dog. It yelped, staggered, and he could see that he broke it's nose, pushing it back into the face and stabbing bone into the soft tissue that it called a brain. Grinning in triumph, Anel flexed his arm, amazed at even his own power. The orc female was stunned, but seeing him so proud made things knot in her. Yes, a little pride for him too…but something else too that she couldn't place.

Shaking her head in small confusion, she stepped over and hugged him gently, giving him a thankful smile. Anel pulled out a very small knife from his boot and skinned the wolf of its pelt, also taking a bone to sharpen, and then washed his hands in the now calm river. He heard the small girl singing songs to herself, obviously trying to calm herself more than she gave off. Pushing himself up with one arm on a huge boulder, the elf smiled at Grimora. They communicated silently, but had well enough understanding of each other to get by.

They walked in silence over to where more fish gathered in the calm waters. Taking out the bone, Anel sharpened one end to a harsh point. Taking off his shirt, he pulled out the thick string that kept one side together. Grimora was watching him with well fascination. Well, she wasn't watching his creation but more or less the way his muscles moved. She giggled to herself then shook her head, rubbing at her face, trying to get the alien thoughts and feeling out of her brain.

Anel went on to attach the bone point to a nice sturdy and long spear like stick. He shook his upper body and bounced a bit to loosen his legs. Like a flash of lightening, the spear sank into the fresh water like it was nothing. Grimora was wide eyed. She'd been sitting on the bank of the river when the monster pole whirled past her shoulder and head. Turning, she saw a sheepishly smiling Anel, rubbing his shoulder then held up his hands to show that he didn't mean for that to happen. Sighing, the warlock turned back around, she hummed to herself and watching the blue sky turn like clockwork.

Yelling was heard in the distance and hooves of something heavy. Anel pulled out the spear and got into a defensive position, Grimora behind him. The hooves came closer and a human stopped not too far off. The warlock liked the creature the human rode; it was elegant, gorgeous, and earthy all in one. The night elf in front of her relaxed and smiled at the sturdy, well dressed might she add, human walking towards them.


End file.
